


Sometimes the Pizza

by Edan



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-18 17:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2356205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edan/pseuds/Edan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chica needs help making pizzas, so she enlists Bonnie for assistance. Chica/Bonnie yuri, written for /vg/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Pizza

Every night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, in between her attempts to stuff the security guard into a suit, the animatronic Chica would stop at the kitchen to make pizzas. She would either eat them herself or refrigerate them for the daytime. On weekends, when there was no security guard on duty, this was all she would do. She had made it a game for herself to bake more pizzas each Sunday night than she had previously, a task which had become increasingly difficult as the numbers continued to grow. Chica had gotten to the point where she decided she needed an aide to complete her self-imposed challenge. Foxy was too shady of a character to spend so much time with, and Freddy would have nothing to do with such frivolous acts. Thus, come Saturday night, Chica waited in the dining room until Bonnie showed up, then hailed her for assistance. Bonnie was somewhat reluctant at first, but came to agree to help. Just after midnight on Sunday, she met with Chica in the kitchen.

"Thanks for coming around, Bonnie," Chica greeted her.

"It's no big deal," Bonnie responded shyly. "It's not like I have anything else to do."

"Alright," Chica said, clapping her hands together, "let's get started. We've got thirty-five pizzas to make tonight. The ovens are already heating. Come over here."

"Th-thiry-five? Isn't that a bi-"

Quickly grabbing Bonnie's hand, Chica took her to one of the large refrigerators and handed her a bag of pre-made dough.

"Here, cut this open," Chica ordered as she moved to grab more ingredients.

Initially disoriented from being rushed around, Bonnie soon registered the command and tore open the plastic wrapping. Placing the dough on the counter, she looked to Chica, who was opening several jars of sauce.

"Now what?" Bonnie asked.

"You knead it," Chica answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Okay..." Bonnie said, having no idea what that meant.

Chica was working, apropos enough, like a machine. Several mounds of dough were laid on the counter, each with an open jar of sauce to their left, a bag of cheese to their right, and a bag of sliced pepperoni to their north. Proud of her work, Chica checked on Bonnie, who had awkwardly positioned herself on the counter and was attempting to mash a messy mound of dough with her knees.

"You have no idea how to make pizza, do you," Chica said dryly.

Bonnie sighed. "No," she admitted as she hopped off the counter and attempted to clean her legs.

Frustrated, Chica took a moment to think.

"Alright, stand next to that dough there," she said, motioning to the setup closest to the one Bonnie had ruined.

Bonnie complied, standing in front of the dough without touching anything.

"Alright, what now?" she asked. Suddenly, she felt the warmth of Chica's body pressing against her back.

Wrapping her arms around Bonnie's, Chica said, "Follow my lead."

Bonnie was flustered, but she obeyed. Chica began to knead the dough, slowly and methodically. Bonnie copied her movements, but she was having trouble. In response to this, Chica took Bonnie's hands in her own and began to guide them through the motions.

"Like this, okay?" she whispered into Bonnie's ear. Where she had found this sudden reserve of patience was beyond Bonnie.

Chica must have surrendered meeting her quota, because she and Bonnie stood there kneading the dough for what felt like ages. When they were just finishing and they were patting down the dough, Chica's hands accidentally landed atop Bonnie's.

"Sorry," she apologized as she broke away from their quasi-hug. "Anyways, next comes the sauce. Hand me that jar, will you?" she asked.

"Alright," Bonnie replied, following the order. She couldn't help but notice both she and Chica's faces were red.

Trying to get away from the awkwardness of the situation, Chica moved to a different setup and focused solely on the pizza as she carefully spread the sauce in circles around the surface of the dough. It was some kind of mix between an art and a science, how her hand naturally flowed in the right direction as she gauged perfectly how much sauce she needed to pour on each area.

"Okay, now you do it," Chica said, still not looking away from her pizza.

Bonnie grabbed the open jar near her pizza and once again tried to mimic what she had just observed. The sauce was improperly distributed and plenty of it ended on the crust. Before she could finish, however, the jar slipped out of her hand and landed on the floor. No glass was broken, but sauce was everywhere.

"Oh, Chica, I'm so sorry!" she said.

Bonnie moved to go get some paper towels, but she found herself slamming into the ground as she slipped on some of the sauce. Groaning in pain, Bonnie's face turned red once more with embarrassment.

"Here," Chica said, extending an arm to Bonnie.

Gathering herself, Bonnie took Chica's hand and attempted to stand up, but slipped once more, this time landing directly atop Chica. Their faces close, Bonnie saw Chica's stunned expression and began to choke on another apology. However, she was caught off guard when Chica began to laugh. Didn't she care?

"Come on, let's get this cleaned up," Chica said as she stood herself and Bonnie onto their feet. "Watch your step," she instructed.

Later, with the mess taken care of, Chica walked Bonnie through the proper spreading of the cheese and pepperoni. Bonnie's pizza was ugly and the ingredients were poorly distributed, but Chica had, indeed, come to stop caring. Admittedly, she was having more fun just baking with a partner than trying to meet her goal. She had Bonnie place the two pizzas they had prepared in one of the ovens. As Bonnie closed the door, she once again felt Chica's body behind hers. Bonnie was startled as Chica's arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around to find Chica's smiling face mere inches from her own.

"Thanks for the fun time, Bonnie," she said.

"N-n-no p-problem," Bonnie stuttered nervously, blushing. "Don't you want to get back to work? We've got a lot more pizzas to make if we w-"

Bonnie was cut short as Chica kissed her. She was stunned as Chica pulled back after a few moments.

"W-why'd you do that?" Bonnie asked.

"Forget about the pizzas," Chica said. "I'm just happy being here with you."

She moved in for another kiss. After the initial shock wore off, Bonnie reciprocated. She grabbed Chica's hands and they stood there for quite some time, focused only on each other. They didn't even care as the pizzas burned.


End file.
